Guts VS Jason Voorhees
Description Berserk VS Friday the 13th! Two tragic near-immortals clash their blades! Who will spill the other's Guts? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, before you become a nigh-unkillable blade-wielding murderer, you just have to suffer a tragic backstory. Boomstick: Like Guts, the Black Swordsman from Berserk... Wiz: And Jason Voorhees, the masked silent undead serial killer of Crystal Lake. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Guts Wiz: Pop quiz: This man slaughters demons on a daily basis and wields a huge blade. What is this man's name? Boomstick: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Wiz: Yes... Boomstick? Boomstick: It's Guts! Wiz: Correct. Guts is without a doubt the deadliest warrior in the realm of Midland. Boomstick: But this guy has to have the darkest backstory of any combatant we've had on this show, so viewer discretion is advised. Deadpool appears. Deadpool: Uh, I think you meant "'reader'"' discretion is advised Chad, because Wolverine-Man is 'writing '''this. Wiz: Get out of here, Wade! Deadpool, OK, Ben! Deadpool leaves. Wiz: Anyway, after a horrible massacre, Guts was somehow born from the hanging corpse of his mother. But that's only the beginning. '''Boomstick: A group of mercenaries lead by Gambino found the infant with the camp whore taking him in as her child before she died during the plague. Oh, and P.S, Guts was only three at the time. Wiz: Reluctantly, Gambino trained Guts in combat at the age of six and the latter killed for the first time at age nine. However, despite his skill, Guts was constantly abused in many ways. Boomstick: After the abuse went too far, Guts later killed Gambino in self-defense. Serves him right. ''' Wiz: After that, Guts spent much of his life as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk, where he got more comfortable, and relaxed with them. '''Boomstick: Uuuntil the clans leader Griffith summoned a group of demonskilling all the clan members, turned into a bat monster and (Are you ready for this?) raped Guts' girlfriend right in front of the latter who had his eye gouged out and was forced to cut off his own arm. Wiz: After... THAT, Guts would later swear revenge against Griffith and vowed to kill him. However, Griffth claimed ownership of Guts' soul by branding his neck. Because of this, demons are drawn to Guts, forcing him to brutally dispose of them. Boomstick: Lucky for Guts, he has the perfect weaponry to do so. ''' Wiz: Guts carries a belt of 5 throwing knives and miniature bombs. These bombs are approximately the size of a golf ball and are spiked for sticking to foes. '''Boomstick: And remember when he cut off his arm? Well, he now has a mechanical arm which houses a repeater crossbow, a hand-cannon and even a flamethrower. Is this not similar? RoboCop and Sektor are seen using their flamethrowers in Terminator VS RoboCop and Fulgore VS Sektor. Wiz: But Guts' best weapon has to be Dragonslayer. Forged by Godo, Dragonslayer is an enormous blade, standing at six feet tall and weighing four-hundred pounds. Boomstick: Due to this, it was made nearly impossible to use... except for Guts. Wiz: With a single swing of Dragonslayer, Guts can cleave through nearly anything. Boomstick: But here's the best part: After Guts used this baby to kill over a thousand demons... no joke... it existed in both the physical and astral planes of existence, which means it can harm g-ghooosts! Wiz: When Guts in a fight, he shows absolutely no mercy whatsoever. He has killed over one-hundred men in one night, killed a giant Sea God from within and has even dodged lightning and tornadoes. Boomstick: His durability's insane! He's survived impalement, being burned alive, falling hundreds of feet and thousands of supernatural punches at once. Wiz: And in one instance, he even killed a demon disguised as a women while having sex with her at the same time. Yeah, that's canon. Boomstick: You think Guts is bad enough? Well, he can don the Berserker Armor, the most badass armor in fictional history. Also, what does it remind you of? Wiz: While Guts is wearing the Berserker Armor, his nervous system is sealed off and anything that could prevent Guts from fighting at his strongest is shut off, making him even more dangerous than he already is in base. Boomstick: But there's a catch: While Guts is wearing the Berserker Armor, the force of Guts' sword swing can break his arm. But lucky for the Black Swordsman, the Berserker Armor will literally rip and pierce itself to put Gut's bones and muscles back into place. Wiz: Be careful not to misinterpret this. It doesn't count as a healing factor at all and doesn't make him invincible. Boomstick: Also, it forces Guts to succumb to his inner demons and put him into an animalistic state. ''' Wiz: However, even without the Berserker Armor, Guts is still an incredible force to be reckoned with. ''Guts: Didn't you say a human couldn't kill you? You're right, we are mortal and fragile. But even if we are tortured or wounded, we'll fight to survive. You should feel the pain we feel and understand. '''I am the messenger that will deliver you to that pain and understanding.'' Baron of Koda Castle: Please...don't kill me! Guts: And what did all those people say as you made them burn? Jason Voorhees Wiz: Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Voorhees as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Boomstick: Pamela then made a horrible mistake: She took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. Eventually he went "Fuck this!" and drowned when he dived into Crystal Lake to prove that he could swim. The camp counselors didn't help cuz they were having a party in one of the adult cabins. I think humanity is getting more and more incompetent, Wiz. Wiz: So do I. Anyway, after Jason's death, Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers as revenge, before one of them decapitated her. Boomstick: A few decades later, Jason became the most feared serial killer of all time... and a Michael Myers ripoff. Wiz: Jason sticks to using the same machete used by his mother in her own killings, as well as the same one used to kill her. With this weapon, Jason can hack his victims to death. It can even be thrown as a projectile. Boomstick: But before the machete was his favorite toy, he used an axe in his killings. And when he wants to kill someone from a distance, he uses a spear gun. Wiz: The spear has barbs at the end of the spear, making it difficult and incredibly painful to pull out. Jason is incredibly accurate with it, capable of shooting into his victim's eyes. Boomstick: Another one of Jason's few long-range weapons is the hunting bow. It has enough skill to fire from a great distance and strike someone who's in a moving speedboat. Wiz: Jason can also set up bear traps for any fleeing victims to step into, causing injury, limping, and making it more difficult for them to escape. Boomstick: Jason is not picky with what he can kill with and is incredibly creative with what he can find. Wiz: Even without weapons, Jason is still not to be messed with. He is strong enough to smash through solid concrete and lift trees off himself. Boomstick: He can also send clawed burnt serial killers flying back with a single punch and kill people by simply stepping on them and impaling them with his foot. Wiz: It is even said that Jason gets stronger with each resurrection. Boomstick: Jason is durable enough to survive gunfire, electrocution, fire, you name it. Wiz: His sheer durability makes him dangerous enough, but Jason can regenerate lost tissue, limbs, and organs at an accelerated rate. Boomstick: And even if Jason's body is beyond the point of regeneration, his spirit can possess others through his heart. Wiz: You see, Jason's heart causes a hypnotic effect that forces someone to eat it, allowing him to possess their body. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough for you, his soul also manifests as a worm-like creature that can possess others by entering their body. Wiz: Unfortunately, Jason moves incredibly slow on foot similar to a certain cyborg police officer. But don't underestimate him just because of that. Boomstick: Why? Because he has the ability to teleport to reach victims. Wiz: Another "flaw" you might want to point is the fact that Jason is nearly always silent. That doesn't mean that he's dumb at all. In fact, he's actually a lot smarter than you would assume. He's shown to be able to fix complex machines in spite of his mental disabilities. He also builds traps for his victims constantly - and they work. Boomstick: And in the year 2010, Jason was cryogenically frozen by the government when they finally captured him and couldn't find a way to kill him. Over 445 years later, three students were on a field trip and found the still-frozen Jason. I think you already know what happens next. Wiz: Eventually, KM-14, the ship's teaching android, was upgraded, complete with an array of weapons and new combat skills. She ought Jason off and seemingly killed him, knocking him into a nanite-equipped medical station. Boomstick: However, Jason was accidentally brought back to life by the damaged medical station, rebuilt as an even more powerful cyborg called Uber Jason. Wiz: As Uber Jason, A.K.A Jason X, Jason's already staggering strength and durability increase. He is now strong enough to punch off the head of an android and punch through the hull of a space station. Boomstick: He can now shrug off futuristic bullets, tank an explosion, survive the vacuum of space, and survive re-entry into Earth thanks to his cybernetic armor. Wiz: He killed a clone of himself after a long fight and it took a black hole to finally beat him. And even then, he was only sent to a moon. Boomstick: And wait til you hear this: Jason has claimed more lives than any horror movie slasher: ''one-hundred and fifty-eight!'' Wiz: Jason has also fought other horror villains such as Leatherface, Ash Williams and even Freddy Krueger. Boomstick: He's even forced the Angry Video Game Nerd to play the terrible LJN NES game based on the Friday the 13th movie. Wiz: You do realize that's non-canon, right? Boomstick: I can talk about non-canon feats all I want. Wiz: He's even starred in Mortal Kombat X as a guest character. Boomstick: Ha! You just talked about a non-canon feat, Wiz! Wiz: (Sighs with annoyance) In spite of his invincibility, his soul can still be destroyed or sent to Hell. Boomstick: And because he died by drowning, Jason has aquaphobia. Freddy Krueger: So you are afraid of something after all, huh? Wiz: This was how Freddy Krueger was able to beat Jason in their first fight. And despite his intelligence, he is loyal and devoted to his mother, and has been fooled by images of her. Boomstick: He has the same weakness as Wolverine: If he is completely disintegrated, consider yourself safe. Wiz: And as I said, Jason is still slow on foot, and requires teleporting to reach victims. Boomstick: But every Friday the 13th, say goodbye to whoever recently visited Camp Crystal Lake. Jason Voorhees preforms his "Kill for Mother" Fatality on Predator. DEATH BATTLE! Wolverine-Man A forest, nighttime A hockey mask-wearing man that was holding a machete walked through a dark forest at night. The Camp Crystal Lake murderer, Jason Voorhees, was searching for a victim. Soon, he would find one. A roaring sound caught Jason's attention. The source of the roar was a demon of some kind. And it was hellbent on killing Jason. Jason faced the beast, not saying a word and ready to hack it to death. But before he could, a blade sliced the demon in half. As the demon fell to the ground lifelessly, it's killer was revealed: A man with an eyepatch and multiple scars. He had a mechanical arm, sported tarnished battle armor and held a sword that was even taller than he was. Jason, meet the Black Swordsman, Guts. The two men looked at each other for a moment until Guts broke the silence. Guts: You are in my way. Stand aside immediately. Jason simply raised his machete in response. A battle of blades was about to begin. FIGHT! Guts swung Dragonslayer. Jason swung his machete. The two blades collided. Guts and Jason struggled with their weapons for a moment until Guts was able to force the machete out of Jason's hands. He then proceeded to slash Jason's chest. Jason responded by punching Guts in the chest. The force of the punch sent Guts flying. Guts crashed onto his back. By the time he got up, Jason had retrieved his machete. But that was not what confused Guts. The wound on Jason's chest was gone. Shaking his head, Guts ran at Jason, Dragonslayer at the ready. But before he could slash Jason a second time, Jason slashed him instead. Before Guts could retaliate, Jason impaled him with his machete. Guts retaliated by slashing Jason's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere. Guts backed away as Jason bled out. However, the wound suddenly healed on it's own. Guts tried to process what he had just seen. Did that really happen? How would he be able to kill him? No! He would not back down just because of a healing factor! Guts then repeatedly fired arrows from his mechanical arm at Jason. As Jason pulled out one of the arrows, Guts ran toward him and attempted to slice him in half with Dragonslayer, However, Jason pushed Guts back and onto the ground. Before Guts could get up, Jason placed his foot on Guts' stomach and impaled him with it. Guts coughed blood before slicing Jason's leg off with Dragonslayer. As Jason fell onto his back, Guts stabbed him in the heart with Dragonslayer. Jason struggled to pull the blade out, but his efforts were in vain. Guts then made a long vertical cut down Jason's downed body and with a moist, gooey sound, Guts opened the flaps of skin. Jason's organs were sliced in half. Guts then opened up his metal hand again, revealing a flamethrower. He fired his flamethrower at Jason. Jason was instantly set ablaze. Guts walked away from Jason's burning body. Guts: I told you to stay out of my way. He was suddenly slashed from behind. Guts turned to receive a face-full of Jason's fist. The force of the punch knocked Guts down. Guts got up and looked at his opponent in anger. Jason had regenerated and he was no longer on fire. Guts ran toward Jason, but Jason stabbed him in the knee, bringing him down to the other one. He tried to decapitate Guts with his machete, but Guts managed to dodge the blade. Before Jason could attack him, Guts stabbed Jason in the right lung with Dragonslayer. Jason punched Guts in the face, forcing him back. Jason pulled Dragonslayer out of his body. Guts: How dare you! Guts then brought up his artificial hand yet again, revealing his hand-cannon. He fired it at Jason's face, forcing him to drop both his machete and Dragonslayer. Guts retrieved Dragonslayer and sliced off both of Jason's arms. He then decapitated him and sliced his stomach open, spilling his intestines out. He then knocked Jason down and sliced his body with Dragonslayer repeatedly. By the time Guts stopped, Jason had become nothing more than a pool of blood, sliced up organs and broken bones. Guts sighed with relief as he walked away. Jason would definitely not come back from that. Or so he thought. If Guts bothered to stay a bit longer, he would have seen a portal open up, dropping some kind of futuristic device near the remains of Jason: A nanite medkit. Sensing the nearby mess, the nanomachines got to work on fixing it and making it more stronger than before... BECAUSE OF NANOMACHINES SON! Guts was still walking away from the horrible mess that he created. He was suddenly punched in the back and knocked down. Guts got up and saw Jason, who was very much alive. Except he looked... different. His right arm, left leg, left section of his rib cage, and parts of his head and face were replaced with cybernetic replacements. Uber Jason had awoken. Guts looked at him for a moment, then sighed. Guts: It's time to go... Gut's body and Dragonslayer began to cover itself in a black armor-like substance. Guts had donned the Berserker Armor. Guts: ...berserk. To be continued... Part 2: Berserker Armor VS Uber Jason Guts tried to decapitate Jason, but Jason ducked and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Jason walked over to his downed opponent and attempted to impale him with his machete, but Guts rolled out of the way and slashed Jason. Jason retaliated by slashing Guts before delivered a strong uppercut to his chin. Guts was sent flying into the air. Guts crashed onto his back. Jason picked up Guts and slammed him on his knee, similar to how Bane did to Batman. The result? You guessed it, a broken back. Jason then grabbed Guts' leg, spun him around and threw him away. A crippled Guts got up as Jason advanced. The two combatants swung their improved weapons. They collided, reminiscent of the start of the battle. The two struggled for a few seconds. Although one couldn't see it, Guts smiled. This is just gonna be the beginning all over again. ''he thought. He was wrong. Jason actually managed to force Dragonslayer out of Guts' hands. ''Guts: Wha-?! Before Guts could finish, Jason impaled Guts with his machete. He then knocked him down with a powerful punch. He attempted to finish Guts, but the Black Swordsman rolled out of the way and slashed Jason. Jason attempted to decapitate Guts, but Guts ducked. He tried to slash Jason, but Jason moved back, avoiding the attack. Guts caught Jason off guard by impaling him with Dragonslayer. Jason retaliated by slashing Guts' chest before punching him in the face, forcing him to move back. Jason slashed Guts again before headbutting him, knocking him down. Guts got up and tried to slice the upper half of Jason's body off with Dragonslayer. However, Jason... teleported? Guts: What the hell?! Guts searched for his opponent, Dragonslayer at the ready. He walked through the forest, hunting the Camp Crystal Lake killer. KERSNAP! A beartrap went off, ensnaring Guts' foot in it. Guts: AAAAAAAAAARGH! What the fuck?! HACK! As if Guts wasn't in enough pain, Jason easily hacked off his legs with one swing. Guts fell onto the ground as Jason towered above him. He attempted to impale Guts' skull with his machete, but Guts shielded his face with Dragonslayer. He tried to crawl away to delay the inevitable, but Jason wouldn't let that happen. He grabbed Guts' throat and held him up. With a powerful HACK!'''ing sound, Jason effortlessly sliced off Guts' arm. With another swing of his machete, Guts' other arm fell to the ground. He then sliced up Guts... guts with his machete, staining it red, creamy and brown with blood, pus and excrement. He grabbed Guts by the head and gouged out his eyes before crushing his skull, covering his hands with blood and brain matter. He then threw Guts' lifeless body at a tree. The force of the collision obliterated Guts' body. Jason observed the nauseating sight before leaving. He had succeeded in ending yet another life, just like he did every Friday. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: Good job, Jason. You've ended 159 lives now! Or more if the other fights on this wiki count. Wiz: Guts is a man who bathes Dragonslayer in demonic blood everyday, but unlike Guts, Jason once fought Freddy Krueger in the Dream World. Boomstick: "Oh, but Freddy's a buttmonkey!" Well, because of Freddy’s pathetic win/loss record, some people don’t seem to get how powerful Freddy truly is. I mean, let’s look at the basics of his powers in the Dream World. Reality manipulation. REALITY MANIPULATION. The power to change reality to suit your needs. And this includes making someone a puppet by using their veins, turning their bed into a water pool, and actually transfiguring a person into a cockroach... and yet Jason managed to hold his own against him. Think about this for a minute. Wiz: And thanks to Jason's healing factor and superior durability, Guts had no way to put him down for good. Guts may have held the speed advantage, but Jason's teleportation abilities allowed him to dodge whatever Guts had to throw at him. Boomstick: Jason has built traps for his opponents on many occasions, so his intelligence trumps Guts'. Wiz: Jason is also strong enough to send humans flying back just by punching them, so his strength surpassed Guts'. Boomstick: "Oh, but Dragonslayer resides in both the physical and astral planes of existence!" Well, as Wiz stated, Jason's durability trumps Guts' and his staggering healing factor changes everything. Wiz: Also, the Berserker Armor isn't really that much of a game changer. As I said, it just holds Guts together; it doesn't actually heal him. Plus, it forces Guts to succumb to his inner demons and lose all sense of morality and restraint. On the other hand, Jason's strength and durability increase as Uber Jason. Boomstick: It took a freaking BLACK HOLE to beat him, for God's sake! And he even killed a clone of himself! Wiz: "Oh, but Angry Video Game Nerd killed him, so Guts should win!" ...I don't think I need to say that that's non-canon again. Boomstick: You just did, Wiz! Wiz groans with annoyance. Boomstick: Guts just didn't have the... uh, guts to win. Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees. Who do you think will win? Guts Jason Voorhees Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016